mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
List of Howl of Gray Wolf chapters
Chapters of the fanfic Howl of Gray Wolf. Each listed chapter contains a summary. Refer to FIMBA & IMa for setting and monster information. In July 2013, the first chapter Liber Genesis was removed and replaced with "His Name is". During Liber Genesis, background knowledge of the Monster World was revealed, including the creation of Moo, the Ancient Monster War, and the formation of FIMBA and IMa and their edicts. The title means "Book of Genesis" or "The Book of Origin". Spoilers are present! Chapter 1 - 9 ;His Name is :Featured Monster: Tiger :Featured Term: Shrine The Year is 0804 AP (After Pangaea). A three-year-old superbreed called Gray Wolf is seeking out Disk Stones with his pack. Since each race of monster is capable of seeking out disks containing their own kind, the pack succeeds, and rejoice, in finding a Tiger disk. ;Boy :Featured Monster: Gray Wolf (character) :Featured Term: Superbreed Both humans and monsters sought out disk stones, utilizing devices known as "shrines" to hasten the unlocking process. While heading for a shrine in the mountains, Gray Wolf and his pack are being pursued by a group of Dinos. They escape, and a purebreed Tiger is unlocked and adjusts to his new pack quickly. As they leave the the shrine, they are encountered by a large monster. ;Jesvah :Featured Monster: Dragon :Featured Term: Disk Stone As his pack, including the newborn Tiger, makes their escape, Gray Wolf takes on a former monster of the Breeders Association. The two had met before in the Winter, and its revealed that Gray Wolf is being chased to spread nigrum. A lone battle and escape is of little avail, and Jesvah the A-rank Dragon forces the pack to fend for themselves. ;Champion :Featured Monster: Jesvah :Featured Term: Nigrum Gray Wolf and his pack gather their courage and strength to face off Jesvah, but their opponent is quite stubborn. Tiger is put aside to stay safe, and he is envious of everyone fighting. Later on, the Dinos from before had enter the battle. ;Decision :Featured Monster: Dino :Featured Term: Magi The Tigers are slowly being taken out by the Dinos, who are working with Jesvah. Gray Wolf watches helplessly as Tropical Dog and Tiger are pinned to the ground, and Jesvah explains that he is supporting the change of the world by someone's order. The Hu-Mon team, led by Holly, arrives to even the odds. The Tiger pack escapes. ;Justice on the Wicked :Featured Monster: Suezo :Featured Term: FIMBA/IMa Hu-Mon Hazard Relief Agency The pack finds refuge in a cave. Seeing his newborn brother saddened, Gray Wolf explains to Tiger about a monster's life cycle. Both agree that Jesvah is nothing but a vile creature that needs to be stopped. As they speak, another monster appears at the cave. At a Hu-Mon Camp, Jesvah provokes Holly and Hunter about the reasons behind his actions, saying that something great is going to happen for the monsters. After a talk with Mocchi, Gray Wolf, disregarding the idea of "rumors" about dragons causing chaos, goes to seek out Jesvah to accomplish his revenge. Furthermore, Jesvah escapes the Hu-Mon. ;Atonement :Featured Monster: Moochi (monster) :Featured Term: Monster Trainer Association (formerly Nigrum, listed as mistake) Hunter, along with his partner Garu, pursue Jesvah and run into Gray Wolf. Both argue over whose actions to handle Jesvah is more justified, and Hunter tells Gray Wolf that Jesvah is from his village. Mocchi arrives and both he and Hunter share what they learned; Mocchi suggestions human and monster working together. TropicalDog and Tiger arrive as well, being chased by Jesvah; Garu attacks and is easily knocked out. They prepare for battle, and Gray Wolf wonders why his brothers left their refuge. ;Final Decision :Featured Monster: Garu :Featured Term: FIMBA It's revealed that Tropocal and Tiger are the only ones who have escaped from the cave, and that Jesvah destroyed the rest of the pack. Tropical Dog, Gray Wolf, Mocchi, and Garu are powerless against the dragon, and Jesvah explains that he is chosen for his strength for the upcoming age of monsters. Garu defies going with Jesvah, and Gray Wolf continues to attack. At the end of the assault, Jesvah reveals that "he" is about the return and it's time for monsters to rule the world again. After Tropical Dog's death, all of the monsters go their separate ways; Gray Wolf promises revenge. Chapter 9 - 14 ;Cruelty Spreads :Featured Monster: Zuum :Featured Term: IMA Gray Wolf and Mocchi reach a destroyed town, and meet a Zuum that serves the dragon forces. Tiger attempts to stop Gray Wolf from killing the Zuum. ;Value of Life :Featured Monster: Worm :Featured Term: Pangaea (πανΓαῖα) The Zuum can't convince Gray Wolf to fight for a "monster paradise", and is defeated by Ghoulshine. The apostle of Gali tells Gray Wolf and Mocchi to go to the Islands. Before that, look for others to journey with them. ;The Son of Leap Forest :Featured Monster: Mocchi (character) :Featured Term: Breeder Gray Wolf falls into a pit trap created by Hopper, who questions the presence of the traveling trio. ;Black Struggle :Featured Monster: Tiger (character) :Featured Term: Lost Disk Stones Monster officer Robeneal comes to Leap Forest to meet with the Hopper family once again. Gray Wolf steps up to the challenge. ;Distance :Featured Monster: Jell :Featured Term: The Islands Pel and Gray Wolf speak to Jell about the Islands, while Mocchi, Hopper and Tiger search for the flowers to save the Hopper family. Robeneal plans on a new assault on the Hoppers, contemplating whether to kill them all. Confronting Robeneal, Hopper shows his determination. ;One Hop Forward :Featured Monster: None :Featured Term: None Hopper prepares to leave his home and his family: after showing his steely determination, he has finally decided to go with Gray Wolf. His father Spritan seems him off. It is for family hope. Chapter 15 - 20 ;Hydromero :Featured Monster: None :Featured Term: None Gray Wolf and group head foe Salem. Pel questioned Jell on why she told Gray Wolf to go to Salem. ;Taunt :Featured Monster: Ghoulshine :Featured Term: Luci Gray Wolf and team are separated after an attack against a powerful cloaked monster. ;Mocchi's Barrier :Featured Monster: None :Featured Term: None Mocchi faces the cloaked monster, giving Tiger and Hopper a chance to escape. ;The White Hare :Featured Monster: Hare :Featured Term: Larox After fleeing, Tiger meets the Prince Hare Liquel, who sees strong potential within him. Liquel acknowledges how good the young monster is. ;Epikos :Featured Monster: None :Featured Term: None "Epikos" (ἐπικός) means an epic. What is Liquel's connection with Mocchi? ;Jungle Pass :Featured Monster: Golem :Featured Term: Parepare Traveling through the jungle of Parepare, Gray Wolf group are caught up in an array of traps designed by a zuum and golem duo. ;Monster Hunter :Featured Monster: Basilisk :Featured Term: ?? Basilisk wishes to ascend to the leadership role of his father. There is a misunderstanding between him and Gray Wolf. Possible Future Chapters ;The White Crest :Featured Monster: Hopper (monster) :Featured Term: ??? Sneak Hopper and Jaggernaut are led to an satiable amount of nigrum -- from Gray Wolf and Basilisk. They say that their white crests react to those who want to kill the most. ;Boisterous Salem :Featured Monster: Robeneal :Featured Term: Gray Wolf and group reach Salem, and are surprised by the gathering on monsters from the outside. Since registered monsters aren't allowed on the boats, the group seeks the Lesione. Who is Julio? * Fierce Assault * Super Caravan * Recruitment * Journey of the Blue *Wonderin' Hands (lyrics) Navigation Category:Howl of Gray Wolf Category:Lists of Chapters Category:Lists